Anime AllStars
by Youhei
Summary: A gathering of cartoon favorites dueling for their lives!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Chapter 1 – Enter the Duelists

The Domino City duel arena was shrouded in darkness. But amongst the shadows, there seemed to be one that was moving. As it reached the platform in the center of the stage, the mechanical whirring of the elevator as the platform rose above the rest of the arena indicated that someone was there. Suddenly the lights came alive, flooding the arena and surrounding stadium seats with light.

Standing on the raised platform was a teenaged boy in a stereotypical Japanese male school uniform. His overflowing grayish-white hair hid the upper portions of his eyes. He wore a rather large gold pendant around his neck. The pendant was a triangle whose points intersected the edge of a circle with an eye of Anubis etched into the triangle with five cones hanging from balls attached to the bottom of the circle.

"I invoke the power of the Millennium Ring to bring forth those worthy of the challenge!" the boy shouted into the empty arena. The eye of Anubis on his pendant began to glow a bright yellow as the arena began to fill with a dark, shadowy fog. Suddenly, rising from the fog, were a number of strange and unique figures. The Millennium Ring ceased to glow, the dark shadowy fog receding. It left behind sixteen various people and things, each with a Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk on their left arms.

"Where the shell am I?" a large human-like turtle wearing a red mask and belt with the letter R on the buckle asked.

"Is that a Pokemon!" a small boy with a large mouth and a yellow squirrel on his shoulder exclaimed.

"Welcome duelists," the boy on the platform spoke up. "I have brought you here from various planets, realms, and times for one purpose: to duel! I am Yami Bakura, your master of ceremonies! You will notice each of you has been given a Duel Disk and a deck, based upon your personality, for which to compete in my tournament. So prepare yourselves, because the Anime All-Stars Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament will begin shortly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Note: Sorry Chapter 1 was so short, but thank you for the r & r. Fair warning though, this Chapter is still going to be a bit more introductory than anything (though I'll squeeze in a few satiric jokes)

Chapter 2 – Duel and Tell

"And if we refuse?" a man dressed in a black outfit wearing a cowl and cape asked, looking up at Yami Bakura.

"You are more than free to decide not to participate," Yami Bakura replied calmly. "But then I will be forced to kill you!"

"Send them to the Shadow Realm," a man dressed in a typical business suit butted in, coming out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you!" Yami Bakura yelled, wheeling on his heels to face the man. His Millennium Ring was glowing and the dark, shadowy fog from before was beginning to creep into the stadium again.

"Heck," the man stated. "And I am the CEO of 4Kids Television. You can call me Bakagami. This fanfic is not approved for viewing by immature snot-nosed brats with over-protective parents, and thus requires our intervention to censor it."

"How about I send you to the Shadow Realm instead?" Yami Bakura snarled, the dark shadowy fog creeping towards Bakagami and enveloping him. Once he had disappeared, the Millennium Ring ceased to glow once more and the fog receded. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, if you refuse to duel, then I will send you to the Shadow Realm!"

The duelists began looking around at each other nervously. They seemed uneasy after witnessing what had happened to Bakagami… which could be their own fate, should they refuse to duel. Looking amongst themselves, then up to Yami Bakura, they all began nodding as if it were an earthquake at a bobblehead convention.

"Wonderful," Yami Bakura said. "Your decision was wise. Now, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," the large-mouthed boy with the yellow squirrel on his shoulder said.

"The Batman," the man in black with the cape and cowl said grimly.

"I'm Bloom," a girl with red hair, her mid-drift fully exposed, said.

"Gambit's da name," a man with a goatee in a large brown overcoat said.

"I am General Grievous," a large droid with a brown shroud stated, before going into a coughing fit.

"Jace Young," a Chinese man with dragon-like eyes stated.

"I'm Jaden Yuki," a small boy with a red jacket said.

"This is Kirby," a small yellow female creature said, motioning to a pink cotton ball on the ground next to her feet. "And I'm Tiff."

"The Master Chief," said the monotone voice from a large, florescent suit of green armor.

"Raphael, from New York," the large human-like turtle said.

"Renee," a tall, model-thin woman with purple hair said.

"Scarlet," a woman in a soldier-looking uniform with red hair said.

"I have no name, if you mu-," a boy with brown hair combed straight down in-between his eyes began.

"Trowa Barton," Yami Bakura interrupted. "Don't be so dramatic. You're Trowa."

"I'm Yoh," a boy in a black jumpsuit with a pair of orange earphones on said, grinning and laughing.

"Bakura," a boy in another stereotypical Japanese male school uniform with large, spiky hair shouted. He wore a golden pendant around his neck, shaped like an upside-down pyramid with an eye of Anubis etched onto the front. It suddenly began to glow, the boy growing taller. "By the power of my Millennium Puzzle, with my friends beside me and by believing in the hea-"

"Yes Yami Yugi," Yami Bakura interrupted him, laughing. "Do you ever shut up? Friendship, heart of the cards, blah blah blah! I'm sick of hearing it already!"

"And I'm Zolo," a man in a white shirt with three swords attached to his sash said.

"All right," Yami Bakura said with a sigh. "Now that you're finally done rambling on about yourselves, round one of the tournament will begin shortly."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Note: I do apologize about how long it took to get this chapter up. I just kind of lost interest in writing, got too busy, then had a hard time writing up the duel.

Comments: Their style of dueling? My own, haha. They'll be using 4000 LP for the sake of length, but other than that they'll be following regular official UDE rules (except when I throw in my own twists for comedy and whatnot). But you'll see a bit down, because round 1 of the tournament and the first big duel happens in this chapter!

Chapter 3 – Viva La King of Games

Trowa stood perfectly still with his patented stoic look, staring at the Master Chief as the holograms between them faded. Master Chief started to rise to his knees before the familiar dark, shadowy fog crept up and enveloped him.

"And the winner is, Trowa!" Yami Bakura exclaimed. "The next match will be Jaden Yuki against Yami Yugi… begin!"

"Get your game on!" Jaden yelled, sliding his deck into the duel disk as it lit up and he drew his five cards.

"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-…" Yami Yugi began.

"Is he okay?" Jaden asked, looking up at Yami Bakura.

"Yes," Yami Bakura said with a sigh, shaking his head. "He always does this. Just give him time." Another five minutes passed before Yami Yugi finished.

"D-d-duel!" he yelled, also sliding his deck into the duel disk as it lit up and he drew his five cards. "I'll start." He then drew a card. "I'll begin by summoning Skilled Dark Magician! Then, I'll activate Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three new cards from my deck and discard two from my hand." As Yami Yugi discards two cards, a crystal on Skilled Dark Magician begins to glow. "Now I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards from my deck! And I'll then activate Gather Your Mind, which allows me to take one more Gather Your Mind card from my deck and add it to my hand. But that's not all… now that my Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell Counters, I'll Tribute him to Special Summon my Dark Magician! Your move."

"All right," Jaden said, drawing a card. "Just what I was hoping for. I'll play Polymerization, fusing the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to form… Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I'll then activate Skyscraper!" As a city begins to rise from the ground, surrounding Dark Magician, Flame Wingman flies to the top and stands on a spire in front of a full moon. "Now, Flame Wingman, attack his Dark Magician!"

"Jaden, have you forgotten that my Dark Magician has a higher Attack than your Flame Wingman?" Yami Yugi asks, seeming confused.

"No I haven't," Jaden says, smirking. "Because my Flame Wingman has fewer Attack points, the effect of my Skyscraper activates… increasing his Attack by 1000!"

At this point, Bakagami walked over to Yami Yugi whistling and carrying a large cardboard cut-out of a card and placed it face-down on Yami Yugi's side of the field, where it began to hover.

"You forget about my face-down card, Jaden," Yami Yugi yells. As the card begins to rise, it is revealed to be Magic Cylinder. Suddenly, Flame Wingman's attack disappears into a tube and is then shot out of another tube at Jaden, whose LP drop to 1900.

"I'll end my turn by throwing down a face-down," Jaden says, smiling.

"My turn," Yami Yugi says, drawing a card. "Dark Magician, attack his Flame Wingman!"

"Thanks," Jaden says. "You've activated my Trap, Draining Shield!" As Jaden's face-down card rises, Dark Paladin's attack is stopped by a blue shield and Jaden's LP raise to 4400. "And now it's my turn. I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense, and end my turn by throwing down two face-downs."

"It's time to end this," Yami Yugi says as he begins his turn. "I'll equip my Dark Magician with Axe of Despair, increasing his Attack by 1000! I'll then activate Diffusion Wave-Motion. By paying 1000 LP, this allows my Dark Magician to attack all monsters on your side of the field!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden yells. "I'll activate my face-down card, Transcendent Wings! By getting rid of two cards in my hand, this transforms my Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV10!"

"That doesn't matter." Yami Yugi retorts. "It's still not strong enough to survive the attack of my Dark Magician."

"But Winged Kuriboh LV10 has an effect," Jaden says, smirking. "By Tributing it, all monsters on your side of the field in Attack are destroyed and you lose LP equal to their Attack!" As Winged Kuriboh LV10 disappears, Dark Magician blows up and Yami Yugi's LP drop to 500.

"And now that it's my turn, I can use my Flame Wingman to attack you directly and end this duel!" Jaden yells. As Yami Yugi's LP drop to 0, the dark shadowy fog creeps up and envelops him… and just like that, he is gone. "Cool trick… I wonder how he did that," Jaden muses.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Note: I apologize again for yet another delay. I just have trouble focusing on writing. But now that this semester is over with, I should be cranking out Chapters faster.

Chapter 4 – Dueling, Eating, and Nudity… Oh My!

After Jaden's defeat of Yami Yugi, the following duels seemed almost insignificant. Renee put an end to Jace Young's evil, Bloom's magic was able to short-circuit General Grievous, and Gambit easily over-powered Batman.

"The next match will be Scarlet against Kirby!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, the remaining duelists applauding as they began.

Tiff stood behind Kirby as the little pink Star Warrior struggled with his Duel Disk, which was twice the size of his entire body. He finally managed to draw his six cards. "It looks like Kirby's going first," Tiff said. Kirby then placed one card face-down on the field and summoned some monster with a lot of hands. Afterwards, he began to search through his deck and added a card to his hand. "Kirby's Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands allows him to add one Ritual Spell Card or Ritual Monster to his hand from his deck when it's summoned," Tiff explained. "And I think he's done."

Scarlet drew her card and played Harpies' Hunting Ground. "This card gives all Winged-Beast monsters a 200 Attack boost. But more importantly, when a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters is summoned, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field!" She then summoned Harpie Lady 1, which proceeded to destroy Kirby's face-down card. "My Harpie Lady 1 also has the effect to increase the Attack of all Wind monsters on my side of the field by 300. This gives her a total Attack of 1800!" Harpie Lady 1 then attacked Kirby's Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, destroying it and causing Kirby's Life Points to drop to 3600.

"Kirby, suck it up!" Tiff yelled. Kirby got an angry look and ran forward a little, opening its large mouth. As a huge gust of wind began pulling everything towards Kirby's mouth, it slid back to where it had been standing from the sheer force. Though she struggled, Scarlet was unable to withstand the force and was sucked into Kirby's mouth, disappearing. The arena became eerily quiet after that.

"Well," Yami Bakura said. "Normally I'd disqualify Kirby for eating its opponent. But someone has to go on to the next round. So I guess that means the winner is-"

"Wait!" Scarlet called out, walking up beside the podium where Yami Bakura was standing. "I'm still here. I managed to use a vial of Spike's motor oil to coat the last bullet in my pistol, allowing me to-"

"Stop, just stop," Yami Bakura interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it. It's just too ridiculously impossible, even for me. And I'm supposed to be a 5,000-year-old spirit that possessed a golden artifact that survived that many years unharmed. Well, since Scarlet is still here and Kirby tried to eat his opponent, Kirby is disqualified… the winner is Scarlet!"

The rest of round one proceeded quickly. Yoh's spirit sword was too great a match for Zolo's three swords and Ash was able to beat Raphael. Mercifully, the tournament went into the second round relatively quickly. Trowa gunned down Jaden with ease. Then came time for Bloom and Renee to duel… the clash of the two remaining dueling hotties.

As Bloom muttered something about 'Winx' and Renee kissed some pendant, whispering "Mewtamorphisis", they both began to strip completely, dancing about as they did. The boys were all eager to gather around and watch. It was at this time that Bakagami again came out of nowhere, placing fog machines and strobe lights around the girls so that they were hidden from view until they were fully clothed again. This gathered several hisses and boos from the boys, and earned him yet another trip to the Shadow Realm from Yami Bakura. After that, no one cared to watch the duel except to note that Renee won.

"The next match will be Gambit against Scarlet," Yami Bakura declared. "Begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Chapter 5 – Beauty and the Cajun

"Bonjour chere," Gambit said as he shuffled his deck and slid it into his duel disk, which began to light up. "Gambit hopes ya're ready to lose."

"Just you wait," Scarlet replied. "I've gotten out of a lot of tough situations. This is going to be a piece of cake." She shuffled her deck and slid it into her duel disk, which lit up. She then drew her five cards.

"Ladies first," Gambit said, drawing his five cards. They all began to glow, though not quite exploding.

"All right," Scarlet said, drawing her card. "I'll start off by summoning my Cyber Harpie Lady to the field. I'll then activate Elegant Egotist… this Spell Card allows me to Special Summon one Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck as long as I already have a Harpie Lady on the field… so I'll summon a Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck. And that does it for me."

"Gambit's gonna get dis party started," Gambit said as he drew his card. "Gambit'll start by givin' ya a little present. By Tributing ya're two monsters, ah'll summon Lava Golem ta ya're side of da field." As Scarlet's two monsters disappeared and Lava Golem rose in their place behind her, Scarlet found herself trapped in a cage hanging from its neck. "But dis present comes with a cost… 1000 Life Points at da start of each of ya're turns. And ah'll end mah turn by placing dese two cards face-down."

"My go," Scarlet said, as she drew her card. After this, the Lava Golem began melting down, parts of the cage evaporating as her Life Points dropped to 3000. "Since you left yourself wide open, I'll use your own Lava Golem to attack you directly!"

"Not quite, chere," Gambit said. "Gambit's got a Trap." As one of his face-down cards rose up, it revealed itself to be Physical Double. A grey blob appeared on the field, which began to expand until it took the shape of Lava Golem. "Dis card summons a Mirage Token dat is an exact copy of any monster ah choose on ya're side of the field."

"That's fine with me," Scarlet said. "You may have saved yourself, but you've also helped me. I'll just attack your Mirage Token with Lava Golem, and they'll both be destroyed. So I won't take any more damage. So Lava Golem, attack!"

"I'm not done," Gambit said. "Let's not forget dat Gambit has another face-down card, chere." He then activates Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. A small girl appears in front of the card and a large magical seal appears around Mirage Token, which disappears. "I can only activate this card by Tributing a Fire monster on my side of the field. You then take damage equal to the Original Attack of the destroyed monster. And since Mirage Token copied Lava Golem, it's a Fire monster with 3000 Attack."

Suddenly the seal launches forward and hits Scarlet, knocking her to the ground. Her Life Points then drop to 0. And with that, the same dark shadowy fog that had been enveloping all the losers came to take her soul.

"Gambit wins," Yami Bakura says. "Now for the final match of the second round. It will be Yoh against Ash. Begin!"

Both Yoh and Ash stand in their places, preparing to duel. Each draw their five cards. Ash is the first to draw his sixth card and yell that he is first, so it is decided that he shall go first.

"Pikachu, I choose you," Ash yells, pointing his finger towards the field. The little yellow squirrel jumps off his shoulder and onto a Pikachu card on the field that has appeared. "Pikachu, hit him with a Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu begins glowing yellow and then suddenly fires a large bolt of electricity at Yoh, practically frying him.

"Hold on," Yami Bakura says. "Who said you could use your little squirrel as if it were a card? Ash is disqualified! Yoh is the winner and will move on to the next round… that is, if he's still alive."

"I'm okay," Yoh says, sitting up and grinning, giving a short laugh. He then proceeds to fall over again, his body tingling with electricity.

"All right then," Yami Bakura says with a nod. "Then we're ready to move on to the next round. The first match will be Trowa against Renee. But for Yoh's sake, we'll have a short recess so that he may heal."


End file.
